j'aime les filles, lala lala !
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots, Chizuru/les autres filles de sa classe. 1er volet : Mahana, en voyage scolaire. 2ème: Orihime, pour un câlin. 3ème: Michiru, avec une crème glacée. 4ème: Rukia, comment ça shinigami ? ::yuri!::
1. Mahana, voyage

**Titre : **Ce qui arrive à Kyōto…  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Honshō Chizuru/Natsui Mahana ; le reste de leur classe  
><strong>Genre : <strong>expérimentations  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **C#1, « voyage » pour 7 liens  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>770

oOo

C'est quelque chose que les élèves de Première Année attendaient depuis longtemps : le voyage scolaire ! à Kyôto, puisque c'est la tradition.  
>Une semaine d'imprégnation culturelle, de liberté et d'amusements ! La plupart s'en réjouissent à l'avance ; quelques uns, bien rares, tirent la gueule mais tant pis eux, les autres ne laisseront pas quelques rabat-joie leur gâcher ce moment. L'on s'active sur le programme des différentes visites, sur la répartition des groupes de travail et sur l'organisation pour l'hébergement et même avant d'y être, rien qu'à s'y préparer, les discussions sont déjà des plus animées.<p>

Il est demandé aux élèves de se répartir par paires… au grand malheur de Chizuru, c'est très facile pour les autres filles du groupe, sans elle : Orihime et Tatsuki, Michiru et Ryo. Évidemment. Les amies ensemble, par affinité, et avec complémentarité en prime !  
>Elle va se retrouver en tout dernier, avec celle dont personne d'autre ne voudra, quand même ?<br>Non ! Il reste aussi Mahana. Dynamique, jolie Mahana. Et dotée d'une curiosité alléchante : si est à la fois naïve de beaucoup de choses et avide d'apprendre tout… Une jeune fille à la personnalité exubérante et la plastique qui va avec – à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse, une plastique invitante et l'enthousiasme attendu ?  
>Enfin bref.<br>Défaut ou avantage, elle ne l'a encore jamais vue s'intéresser sérieusement ni à une fille ni à un garçon.  
>He bien, he bien, ce voyage scolaire et la journée de partage des tâches et le travail à deux et le temps passé ensemble seront l'occasion idéale d'en apprendre plus sur elle, et, de lui proposer d'explorer un peu !<p>

« Et toi, donc, tu n'as encore personne ?  
>- J'attends de voir. Toi ?<br>- Oh, si tu me proposes, je serai trop bête de dire non !  
>- Oh, ben voilà, alors. »<p>

Pour une fois, Chizuru s'y prend avec subtilité. Enfin, autant de subtilité qu'elle peut. Elle se contente de se fendre d'une ou deux plaisanteries à peine, avant. Elle a peut-être un peu triché pour lui proposer d'être partenaires, mais elle a joué le jeu !  
>Et quand les copines plaisantent,<br>« Mais Mahana, tu n'as pas peur que Chizuru t'agresse ?  
>- Tu parles, si ça se trouve elle ne réalise même pas… »<br>Elle prend ça plutôt avec humour que sur la défensive ;  
>« Hey ! je n'agresse pas les gens. Les filles sont toujours consentantes avec moi, d'abord ! »<p>

Et effectivement… une fois la classe arrivée sur son lieu de séjour, peu de temps après – et le temps a passé tellement vite, plus dans la fièvre des préparatifs que dans l'attente interminable – ses avances sont reçues avec un amusement bienveillant et même… des encouragements ?  
>Pour un peu, Chizuru dirait que c'est Mahana qui l'a séduite et non l'inverse !<br>(mais elle a sa réputation à tenir alors elle n'ira pas s'en vanter.)

« Une semaine de joie et de liberté : autant en profiter vraiment à fond.  
>- Car ce qui arrive à Kyôto reste à Kyôto ?<br>- On peut le dire comme ça, je pense.  
>- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce proverbe avant mais il me plaît ! »<p>

Ensuite, Chizuru a relativement vite fait de cataloguer Mahana : une « traîtresse » qui pense qu'être en filles c'est juste pour le fun, que ça ne sera jamais sérieux, et qui finira avec un mec après tout. Mais quel terme tristement péjoratif… elle ne se laisse pourtant pas décourager pour autant, et elle ne lui en veut même pas, à vrai dire. Après tout, être entre filles pour elle _c'est_ fun (_et_très sérieux aussi, c'est vrai) et si elle s'y prend assez bien peut-être arrivera-t-elle à la convertir… et si non, he bien, elle aura quand même passé du bon temps et elles seront deux à heureuses de ce qu'elles auront eu, alors que demander de plus, vraiment ?

Donc, elles s'en donnent à cœur joie sans se poser de question.

Elles ne croient pas qu'elles risquent vraiment d'être découvertes par les profs. Les profs eux-mêmes ont autre chose à faire. Ce n'est donc pas le goût de l'interdit, mais celui des vacances, de la liberté. Qu'elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent pendant cette semaine et que ça n'aura aucune conséquence.  
>Quant à être découvertes par les autres élèves… bah, franchement ? leurs camarades les connaissent déjà, savent de quoi Chizuru est capable et non, ça n'est pas cela qui ruinera sa réputation. Alors si jamais ça arrivait la rumeur ira peut-être bon train pendant quelques jours, une paire de semaines grand maximum et puis ça sera tout.<p>

Après, donc, quand elles rentreront, ça sera fini et elles n'en reparleront pas. Mais pour l'instant, elles se donnent du bon temps et en garderont un souvenir intense.


	2. Orihime, étreinte

**Titre : **_Free Hugs!_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Honshō Chizuru/Inoue Orihime  
><strong>Genre : <strong>...avec Chizuru, je ne suis jamais sûre du label à mettre  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG à PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **C#3, « étreinte » pour 7 liens  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>~600

oOo

Chizuru aime les filles, toutes les filles, et de toutes, Orihime est sa préférée. La naïveté de 'Hime est tellement douce à voir, tellement attirante, excitante ça donne envie de la déniaiser, oh oui ! dans tous les sens du terme. Mais en attendant d'arriver à ces fins, ce qui ne sera pas si aisé, Chizuru en profite au moins pour obtenir d'elle facilement étreintes et câlins que d'autres filles plus averties lui refuseraient. Orihime, elle, ne s'offusque pas quand ses mains glissent un peu. Chizuru est persuadée qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qui se passe et que si elle ne dit rien c'est parce que ça lui plaît. Partant de là, elle veut lui montrer d'autres choses qui lui plairont plus encore !

Elle la serre très fort et caresse sa poitrine par en-dessous, faisant en sorte de frotter la sienne contre ses omoplates.  
>Comme c'est bon... Je pourrais mourir heureuse, ainsi, pense-t-elle. Combien de secondes de vie lui restent-il avant qu'elles ne soient interrompues ?<p>

« Chizuru, hoquète Orihime, tu me coupes le souffle.  
>- Oh oui Hime, je rêve de te couper le souffle…<br>- Mais là tu m'étouffes, gémit-elle.  
>- Oh pardon ! Je vais te faire du bouche-à-bouche si tu veux, pour t'aider à respirer. »<p>

Ce serait le paradis, vraiment, si Tatsuki ne s'évertuait pas à briser son bonheur en hurlant au scandale. Comme si ! Comme si un simple et innocent câlin s'apparentait à lui faire l'amour là devant tout le monde... même si elle ne dirait pas non, il ne faut rien exagérer.  
>« C'est toi qui a de mauvaises pensées, rétorque Chizuru : à voir le mal partout <em>et<em>à la prendre pour une demeurée incapable de dire ce qu'elle pense. »

Quand même ! Tatsuki prétend avoir correctement éduqué Orihime pour qu'elle se défende contre les hommes, mais elle ne fait rien pour les autres filles, et pourtant, elle râle quand Chizuru montre son affection... Est-ce un double standard, à nier que les femmes peuvent être agressives dans leur désir, ou bien… de l'hypocrisie, parce qu'elle veut la garder pour elle et place de fait le moins de barrières possibles ? Ça lui tape sur le système, dans tous les cas. Mais Chizuru ne veut pas penser à Tatsuki quand elle arrive à avoir sa princesse dans les bras.

Et en plus, que Hime lui soit systématiquement retirée la rend encore plus désirable quelle souffrance d'en être séparée en n'ayant goûté qu'un tout petit peu du paradis !  
>Alors oui, elle passe son temps à se jeter sur elle, dès qu'elle le peut, cherchant désespérément ce contact dont elle a tellement besoin.<p>

« Quelle impudeur, protestent les autres qui la voient faire avec exubérance.  
>- Mais non, se défend-elle : c'est naturel de vouloir partager un peu d'affection. Et les Occidentaux le font bien, eux.<br>- C'est pas une raison pour les imiter, dit-on.  
>- Et pourquoi non, après tout ? »<p>

Pour Chizuru, ses camarades de classe sont tristement coincés, tous autant qu'ils sont. Si de son avis ça n'est pas plus mal que les mecs se tiennent à leur place, c'est bien dommage que les filles soient aussi timorées…

« N'avez-vous pas entendu parler des Free Hugs ? On est beaucoup plus heureux quand on partage un contact humain, vous savez.  
>- Pourquoi le terme de contact, avec toi, donne l'impression d'être un euphémisme pour du porno ? persifle Tatsuki.<br>- Rhôoo, tout de suite les méchancetés. Avec vous, ce ne sont plus juste des câlins gratuits à distribuer, c'est un mouvement pour libérer le câlin lui-même qu'il va falloir lancer ! »


	3. Michiru, glace

**Titre : **_I want to lick your cone_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Honshō Chizuru/Ogawa Michiru  
><strong>Genre : <strong>cracké  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **C#4, « glace » pour 7 liens  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>Chizuru !**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>un peu moins de 500

oOo

Pour séduire une innocente comme Michiru, professe Chizuru. Il faut savoir se mettre à son niveau. En fait, il faut savoir se mettre sur la longueur d'ondes de sa cible, quelle qu'elle soit. C'est juste que si on demandait à un élève lambda de la classe, à propos d'elle, il ne saurait sans doute pas. Mais pour Chizuru qui étudie les autres filles sous toutes les coutures c'est chose facile en somme. Une jeune fille mignonne et naïve… adorable en elle-même et avec un goût prononcé pour l'adorable. Ceux qui n'y connaissent rien penseront peut-être que c'est une cause perdue, qu'il faudra attendre qu'elle mûrisse un peu, ou la faire mûrir eux-mêmes mais aucun ici n'en est capable. Billevesée ! Michiru est toute mignonne comme elle est, et comme elle est elle est séduisible. Séduisable. Séductible. Quoi qu'on dise. Bonne à passer à la casserole avec un minimum de préparation !

Et elle connaît l'arme ultime dans son cas : la crème glacée.  
>Oui, carrément. Pas la peluche : ça, ça pourrait servir à l'appâter si elles ne se connaissaient pas déjà, provoquer une première discussion en affichant un intérêt commun, mais pas beaucoup plus ; de toute façon elles sont déjà amies donc ça n'est plus la peine maintenant, et surtout… ça ne l'aiderait pas pour la suite.<br>Non, la crème glacée, directement.

Chizuru guette la météo de ce début d'été, attendant avec impatience les prochaines fortes chaleurs en révisant son plan.  
>Surtout pas de glace à l'eau. Les machins tubulaire sont à éviter à tout prix. Les sous-entendus visuels phalliques trop évidents, elle n'en veut absolument pas.<br>La glace pilée au sirop… ça a son charme, mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci. Vraiment, une crème glacée. Tendre et fondante. Une forme arrondie. À lécher avec entrain.

Il faudra qu'elles se retrouvent seules toutes les deux, parce que la présence d'une troisième personne pourrait gâter les choses. Après avoir fait remarquer la chaleur, la soif, le petit creux, elle va lui offrir très généreusement une glace comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, en prenant soin de choisir un parfum différent pour chacune, mais qui plaira aux deux : ça lui donne l'excuse en or pour demander à goûter, et offrir la sienne en échange.  
>Chizuru maîtrise non seulement l'art du baiser indirect, mais aussi des demandes ambiguës sur tout ce qui tournera autour de lécher, et auprès d'une jeune fille qui ne les comprendra pas tout de suite puis pensera qu'elle a compris de travers, ça sera dévastateur. Il le faut bien !<p>

Hehehehe. Son plan est diabolique. Et si tout se passe bien l'angélique Michiru lui tombera bientôt dans les bras. Et puis ensuite si ça se trouve… pas dès la première fois mais une deuxième, elle pourra tenter de lui faire des propositions indécents impliquant directement la crème glacée !


	4. Rukia, mort ?

**Titre : **_Der Tod und das Mädchen_  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Bleach  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Honshō Chizuru/Kuchiki Rukia  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen/un peu d'humour  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **C#7, « mort » pour 7 liens  
><strong>Continuité**Spoil éventuel : fin de l'arc des Arrancar  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>600+

oOo

La Guerre d'Hiver à Karakura vient de s'achever. Gagnée par l'alliance entre Shinigami, Vaizards et Humains, perdue par les Arrancar et autre Hollows évidemment sinon il n'y aurait plus personne pour en faire la chronique. La ville et le monde entier sont sauvés.  
>Les camarades de classe humains de Kurosaki Ichigo ont été rapatriés sains et saufs, et sans qu'on leur efface leur mémoire à la place, ils ont même eu droit à des explications sur ce qui venait d'arriver.<br>Asano, Kojima et Arisawa en sortent plutôt choqués et à des degrés divers vexés d'avoir été laissés en dehors de l'affaire par des gens qu'ils considéraient comme des amis proches. Chizuru, elle, ne voit que le bon côté des choses :  
>Cette fille, Rukia, qui dit les avoir côtoyés au lycée plusieurs semaines, s'excuse d'avoir effacé ce souvenir de leurs mémoires, et promet qu'elle restera encore quelque temps maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo soit remis.<p>

« Heeee bien c'était très, très, très méchant de ta part de t'enlever de mes souvenirs : une jolie fille comme toi, c'est une honte de t'avoir oubliée ! mais je te jure que depuis que je te revois j'ai bien l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontrée avant alors ça veut dire qu'heureusement ça n'a pas totalement marché ! et surtout, ça nous donne l'occasion de refaire connaissance et partir sur d'encore meilleures bases ! »

Elle veut tout savoir d'elle.  
>Ishida, Sado et Hime-chan la traitent comme une amie, cette Rukia. S'il était éveillé, Kurosaki en ferait sans doute autant. Alors autant élargir le cercle. Elle la traite donc comme n'importe quelle nouvelle amie perspective et petite amie potentielle. Ah, mais ! Comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal. Non parce que si elle commence à faire la liste de ce qu'il y a d'anormal dans la situation, là, avec les shinigami et les monstres et le gros méchant après eux et la destruction du monde tout juste évitée et tout, elle va péter un boulon. Comme elle avait dit dans le feu de l'action : tant pis si elle ne comprend pas, l'explication ça sera juste pour le principe. Et oui, donc, en fait elle ne veut pas essayer de comprendre. Donc bref. On oublie tout ça.<p>

L'important c'est :  
>Il y a une super jolie fille surnaturelle qui reste avec eux, qui fréquente le lycée et la maison Kurosaki, et qui voudrait bien s'entendre avec eux tous.<p>

» Alors raconte-moi !  
>Quel âge as-tu ?<br>Ah, ça ne compte pas comme années physiques…  
>Mais tu as quand même un anniversaire à fêter ?<br>Oui non peut-être pas exactement…  
>Ce boulot de shinigami, c'est un <em>baito<em> à côté des études ?  
>Ah non, c'est l'inverse c'est un travail à temps plein et les études ne sont qu'une couverture temporaire pour certaines missions.<br>Dommage pour nous…  
>Et à côté, des loisirs ?<br>Lire des manga d'horreur et ennuyer Ichigo ? sauf qu'Ichigo est dans le coma en ce moment…  
>Parlons de tes goûts couleur préférée, nourriture, musique, et tout et tout…<p>

Chizuru s'attache de toutes ses forces aux petits détails ordinaire, mais Rukia n'est vraiment pas une lycéenne normale et prévient que ça ne sert à rien de s'attacher, qu'elle s'en ira bientôt.  
>C'est bien triste… mais un être surnaturel c'est toujours charmant à rencontrer. Et puis il reste toujours à profiter du temps qu'elles ont devant elles, et espérer qu'elles se reverront quand même un jour. De préférence pas dans une nouvelle guerre de monstres, bien sûr, mais quand même !<p>

« Alors, dis… que je me fasse renverser demain en traversant la rue en regardant passer une jolie dame ou que je finisse dans soixante ans dans les bras d'une maîtresse trois fois plus jeune que moi, tu viendras me chercher ? et je te reverrai de l'autre côté ? et quand on se réincarnera ? »


End file.
